


Spy in disguise

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [6]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Max Steel (TV 2013), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Spies In Disguise (2019), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: A series of vicious attacks on some zootopians reveals to officer lance sterling that his arch nemesis killian is back and out for blood
Relationships: Clove the Pronghorn/Nick Wilde, Fangmeyer/Wolford (Zootopia), Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog, Marcy Kappel & Lance Sterling
Series: Fractured dimensions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Industrial sector, downtown, zootopia  
Officer quillback to dispatch, over, said sonic. Copy that officer quillback, what’s the situation, asked clawhauser over the radio. We got 10-22 at wild willies chocolate factory, requesting back up. Copy that officer quillback, back up and a forensics team is their way, how many. 5, said sonic. Copy that, over and out.

Sonic looked at the five dead mammals in front of him, he had been called over by his old friend Erma who was working in the frozen treats department when she heard screams. When he arrived the only worker to survive, a female Bengal tiger called Macy, said that they were attacked in the restroom. When he got up there he found 2 workers and 3 janitors dead with bullet holes and knife slices across their bodies, it was a terrible sight. The strange thing was was that they was no marks on the ground for the attackers. 

Judy had taken Macy to the car so she could be asked questions and he had decided to stay in the room and try to find any clues. Minutes later, his fellow graduates of police academy lance sterling and joe Swanson came through the door. As they looked around, lance spotted some kind of calling card on the ground. He picked it up and read it. No, it can’t be, he said. What is it, asked joe. Robohand, said sterling before he fainted.


	2. The rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of killian has come.

Sonic and Judy’s house, the meadowlands  
Good evening zootopia, just this afternoon a brutal attack at wild willies chocolate factory has left 5 people dead, most with bullet holes and slashes across their bodies. While police have said that this is not the work of a serial killer, they have suggested that miles dredd, the villain that tried to destroy the city of copper canyon, is to blame for these attacks. In other news…

It was cut off when sonic turned the tv off, he was still disgusted from what he had found. During the initial search in the cubicles lance sterling had muttered something before fainting while the only survivor of the ordeal was too scared to answer any of Judy’s questions. He was still wondering how any attackers got into the building and how there was no claw marks or footprints on the ground. It had stumped him. 

Right time to get some rest don’t you think honey, said Judy as she got into bed. Yeah, I wonder though, who is behind this, said sonic. I don’t know but we’ll find out together, she said. Sonic smiled and soon they fell fast asleep. 

The next morning, ZPD HQ  
As the two made their way into the bullpen, many of the officers that were there were unusually quiet. Lance and Joe were sitting at the back with Joe writing down notes as Lance talked to him. Attention, shouted Higgins, and bogo entered the room sonic and Judy sat with nick, clove, Wolford and fangmeyer as usual. Alright, listen up, said bogo.

Now then first things first, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine, happy birthday. There were a few cheers and claps as the large elephant did a noggin on Delgato. Next up, city hall is on our backs again already, after officers quillback and hopps found 5 bodies at the chocolate factory. This is priority one, now that Macy lady has answered some of my questions and has a list possible targets. That includes you sterling for some reason. 

Sterling gulped, which made sonic suspicious. Alright, assignments. Quillback, hopps, Wolford, Sahara Square go and protect this Walter Becker guy. Funafoot, Wilde, fangmeyer, you have this woman in the rainforest district. Higgins, Anderson, Delgato, tundra town, protecting these two. The rest of you go to the other districts and see if can get any info. Sterling, a word before you go please. 

Meanwhile  
Naught, are my new dread drones ready, asked a white Timberwolf. Oh their ready alright and so’s your arm. The wolf held out his right arm, which had the remains of another robotic arm attached to it, as the glowing red upgraded claw attached to the remains of the previous version. It comes with some extras as well including a variety of laser type weapons and strength upgrades, it also is triple encrypted with Eggman codes, so that Beckett kid won’t be able to disable the drones. 

Perfect, said the wolf. Now my friends, RISE! All around them the robotic drones and dreadnaught units activated. Now, watch out sterling. I’m back and I’m stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this one takes place two years after judy’s first day as an officer. 
> 
> Killian’s working with dredd and naught


	3. Mr Beckett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic, Judy and Wolford, meet up with Walter and are told about sterling’s past as spy while being chased by killian. Meanwhile Nick, clove and fangmeyer get absolutely pounded by naught when they try to extract the director

Sahara Square, high noon canyon   
Come on you two, said Wolford. As the three officers were walking down the road sonic had seen the desert raiders and been having a quick chat. There it is, said Judy, the warehouse is where Beckett lives. What’s with antennas, asked Wolford. We’ll ask Mr Beckett himself, said sonic as he knocked on the door. 

The door opened and standing there was a fine young deer with brown fur. Can I help you officers, he asked in a British accent. Yes mr Beckett, something has come up in one of our cases, you may be a target of murder. What, by you?, he asked. We don’t know, but we do know that only one of your friends survived the attack yesterday. That Bengal, yeah that’s Marcy, a family friend of mine, he said. You need to come with us. Actually he’s coming with me, said a voice. The cops turned around and saw the wolf from the battle of copper canyon standing there. 

You, you're the one who killed those people, didn’t you, said Wolford. Kind of, said the wolf, the were test trials for my weapon and also revenge for what sterling and the agency did to me. Killian, said Beckett. Ah, hello Walter, nice to see you again, said killian. How, you’re dead. I had some help with that. 

Killian pulled his other arm from behind his back revealing a robotic claw. I’ve been working for dredd for a while, in return his assistant has finished my new friends. He raised the claw into the air and the manhole covers nearby exploded as heavily armed drones flew into the sky. What the agency-, said Walter. Destroyed them, finished killian, yes they did, but I was able to salvage the blueprints. And they have one objective, KILL HIM!!!!

The drones complied and opened fire. Walter was thrown into the warehouse and the cops slammed the door. We’ve gotta get out of here, said Judy. I got a plan, said Walter. He took a multicolour pen and selected the purple colour. He pointed the pen at the wall and a ray of light shot out, creating a hole to Tundratown as it hit. 

Woah, said Judy. Multi purpose pen, something lance never forgot, said Walter as they ran through the portal and it closed behind them. You know sterling, said sonic. Yeah, me and him brought down killian more times than I can count, I was his quartermaster, his gadget lender. I gave him the gadgets needed for his assignments. He used to be a spy, said Wolford. Yep, now come on, we gotta go to your station, he said. 

Meanwhile, the rainforest district   
Open up, ZPD, shouted Nick. The door opened and standing there was a Great Dane in her late 70s. Yes, she asked. Excuse me lady, you need to come with us, said fangmeyer. Why, asked the Dane. Because you might be in danger, said clove. Very well, said the woman. I don’t think so, said a voice. The trio turned around and saw naught in his robot form standing there.

She’s going to die just like her old agents, Marcy, eyes, ears, Walter and sterling, all dead for messing with my new friend. He raised his arm and a trio of drones came out of nowhere. KILL HER!!!, he commanded. Run, said clove. She got out her scythe and began to spin it as it activated. The drones started firing on the Dane. Clove kept spinning the scythe, but it was destroyed by a stray laser. 

As they cops escorted the Dane away, naught ran towards them. Fangmeyer tried to grab him but he pushed out the way. As nick tried to shoot him, he dodged it and threw him into a clove. He grabbed the Great Dane. He smashed her into the ground and blasted the laser beam into her skull killing her. 

Later losers, he said laughing. He threw down a smoke bomb and he was gone. Nick grabbed his radio. Wilde to dispatch, he called. Nick what is it, said clawhauser. Ben we’ve got a 10-22 on nope avenue, he groaned, target dead. Okay backup and and ambulance on their way, just sit tight.


	4. The fearsome threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Marcy and Walter are reunited while dredd makes himself clear to mr naught and killian

ZPD HQ  
Marcy, shouted Walter. Walter, good to see you, said Marcy. We have a problem, it’s Killian, he said. I know, I knew it would be killian, said Marcy. We need to get you two to-, sonic was cut off as clawhauser rushed over. Ben, what is it, asked Judy. It’s about Nick, he, clove and fangmeyer were ambushed by naught, the lady was killed. Great the directors gone which means that we only have lance, eyes and ears left. Everything’s okay on sterling’s front. The chief assigned him and Joe to parking duty to be safe, said clawhauser. 

What about eyes and ears, asked Walter. They got their answer as the radio chimed on clawhauser’s desk. Clawhauser, this is Higgins, targets are dead, we were ambushed by a squad of dreadnaughts. We need extraction now. Roger that Higgs, backup is on their way. He chimed into the emergency channel. All available officers near Tundratown, Higgins and his team need backup, dreadnaughts have been confirmed so use any means necessary to get them out of there. 

Later  
What are we going to do, asked lance. Well I could whip up a batch of uhh the pigeon formula but it will take about 5 days, said Walter. We don’t have five days, said Marcy. Let’s let my friends deal with this, I’m sure they can handle it, said lance. Not going to lie here but they won’t be able to stop Killian, said Marcy. Then what are we going to do, asked Walter. Well let’s get the old weapons, said Marcy. But-, Walter began. Walter I know that you don’t want to kill but desperate times call for desperate measures, said Marcy. Fine, said Walter. 

Meanwhile   
You wanted us, Lord dredd, asked naught. Yes, said dredd as he turned into his energised form. The both of you are doing things my way now, understood as he grabbed naught and began to drain his energy. Y-yay-es, Lord-dr-e-dd, said naught. Excellent, said dredd as he powered down.


	5. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to take down killian alone, only to fall into a trap and dredd to reveal his new plan to destroy copper canyon

ZPD HQ  
Lance was looking at the bomb in his hand. A flame viper MK4.9, the same weapon that scarred Killian and killed his crew. Well, I guess we’ll do it the same way we met the first time, he said to himself. As he snuck down the corridor he threw a small gas grenade into the rooms that other officers and Marcy and Walter were in knocking them out. 

As he made his way to his squad car he noticed he was being followed and looked behind him. It was Joe. I’m sorry my friend but I need to do this, he said under his breath. He rushed up and chopped Joe's neck. Joe fell to the ground. Sleepy night night, said Lance as he drove away. 

Soon he arrived at the sewerage disposal facility. As he snuck in he saw killian. He went up to him. Ah, Sterling, so glad you could join me, he said. Where’s the other guy, asked lance. Naught is busy, now let’s dance. He raised his claw and dozens of drones opened fire on the former secret agent but lance moved to quick and used the weapons he had to disable them. 

What’s the matter killian, cat got your ton, joked sterling. Why you, said killian, I’m going make this hurt as he grabbed lance by the throat. As lance grabbed killian’s arm he placed the weapon on his arm. Is that-, began killian. Yep, gasped sterling, the same explosive that killed your team. You would not dare, shouted killian. I would, said sterling as he got out a remote. 

Suddenly a laser blade came from behind and sliced lance’s free arm off. Argh, lance screamed. The blade came again this time slicing off his right leg and then coming back across his face. Ah, Lance Sterling I presume. And you are, asked lance as he lay down on a table agony. My name is miles Dredd. Herald of dr. Eggman, ahahahahaha. 

What, are you going to gloat asked sterling. No, I’m going to destroy copper canyon for good and at the same time kill you with the explosive you were going to use on killian. He pressed a button on his remote and Killian's robotic arm fell off. Dredd picked it up and placed it near sterling as a horrific monster covered in stitches came walking in with naught supporting him. There you are, morphos, how do you feel. I feel powerful again, said the monster as his arm turned into that of dredd’s. Perfect, now go to the rondesveze with naught and wait for us there. Yes father, said morphos. 

What are planning, asked sterling aggressively as killian’s arm was placed where his own sliced off one was. Simple, you’ll the same way you killed killian’s men while my missile over there destroys copper canyon. He pressed a button on the control panel and the nearby hatch opened to reveal behind the glass a giant missile. It’s armed with the same negative T.U.R.B.O energy that gave me immortality. Ahahahahahaha.


	6. Endgame and epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tear jerking and heartbreaking goodbye to an officer and the end of this series as the mercs of tuefort will soon arrive

Hahahahahaha, laughed dredd. Any last words sterling, asked killian. Yeah, not today-day. Suddenly an explosion rocked the base as the hangar door was blown open and the entire zpd and n-tek was standing there. What, how did you, began dredd. We locked onto the signal of Lance's carrot pen he had in his pocket. Hands behind your back. Never, said killian and a swarm of drones raced towards the soldiers and officers. 

Open fire, shouted forge. As the drones tried to get closer they were blasted back by C.Y.T.R.O and sonic began to run through the robots at supersonic speeds. Retreat, shouted dredd. He encased the group in energy and then they vanished. How do we stop that missile? asked Marcy. I don’t know, said bogo, but we need to come up with something fast. Higgins overheard this and started thinking fast. He ran over to lupinski and catano who were disabling the bomb claw attached to sterling. 

Give the wire cutter now, he said. Why, asked Lupinski, the wolf trying desperately to remove the bomb. Now, he demanded. Here, said catano, but what are you going to do. Higgins did not answer and cut off the claw. Thank god, said sterling. It’s still going to blow, said lupinski. I know, lup. Yeah?, the wolf asked. Tell my wife, I’m sorry. He ran to the missile as it blasted off and grabbed onto its side as it took off. Oh damn, said bogo, Higgins, what are you doing, he shouted into the radio. 

I’m sorry chief, said the hippo as he cut off the radio. The missile exited the silo and as it rocketed to cruising altitude it exploded. No, shouted bogo, he collapsed to the floor, tears in his eyes. Lance looked into the sky. Higgs, he said. 

Meanwhile, on a nearby cliffside  
Now what, father, asked morphos. Now we meet up with gray and his mercs, said dredd. You could not tell it but an evil grin had spread across his face. What about sterling, shouted killian. I’m sorry killian but your services are no longer required, said dredd and he blasted Killian off the cliff. Have fun rotting in prison for the rest of life. Hehohahahahahahahahah. 

Epilogue   
Higgins was a brave man, said havok as he stood over the open grave. But we can not let his sacrifice get to us. Each of us will soon die eventually, it’s part of life. And as we get older some will fall for sake of the people and the freedom of this world. Sonic looked at grave as it was buried under the ground. He had tears in his eyes but he knew could not let it get the better of him. Judy had been crying for ages now, while sterling had left in silence, not even a fart joke. He had given bogo his badge on his way to his van, with Marcy and Walter waiting for him. 

Sonic felt heartbreak as two of his fellow officers had gone. Sterling and him had bonded in the academy while he got to know Higgins through the help of clawhauser and always made jokes for him to laugh at. My friend, thanks for the good times as he placed a bunch of tulips next to the grave. Bogo was standing nearby in complete silence out of respect for his best friend. Sonic went over to him. Chief, he said. Yes Sonic, said bogo. Sonic was surprised, the chief always called someone by their surname. Are you okay, asked sonic. I don’t think I’ll be the same, the buffalo replied. 

Meanwhile, dredd’s underwater floating fortress   
So the Australium is in these ones, asked a balding old man. Yes gray, they are, said dredd. Excellent, soon I will be eternal and then nothing will stop us. He laughed as a large leather boot stepped out of the shadows.


End file.
